THE ADVANTURES OF LARRY MCDREDY
by Walfastouhouballsdeep69
Summary: SO YEAH STORY OF FINDING TREASURE IN GENSOKYO. yeah its this my work going to stop making jedi in remnants


THE ADVANTURES OF LARRY MCDREDY

PROLOGUE

THE JOURNAL OF WILLIAM MCDREDY

JUNE 17 1946,DAY 1

I WAS TRANSPORTED IN STRANGE UNKNOWN WORLD MY COLLAUGE, AND I ALONE WITH REST OF MY EXPIDITION CREW WHERE IN STRANGE FOREST, FILLED WITH WHAT APPEARS TO BE SOME KIND OF PLANT WHEN SUDDENLY THE PLANTS BEGIN TO OUR CREW,

JUNE 23 1946, DAY 4

WE HAVE ONE OF OUR CREW SUCCUMB TO THE POISON GAS

JULY 2 1946, DAY 16

WE MANGE TO LEAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN FOREST, AND THEN WE FOUND A SIGN OF HUMAN CIVILIZATION AT BUT THERE IS A PROBLEM THERES NO MODREN TECHOLOGY. THEIR STUCK AT IN EDO PERIOD OF JAPAN BUT WE DON'T CARE, WE ARE TIRED. AND THEN WE FALL A SLEEP, AND WE WAKE UP, WE HAVE RETURN BACK IN THE SHRINE, MY CREW SURVIVE OUR ENCOUNTER TO THE STRANGE UNKNOWN WORLD.

JULY 5 1955

TO THIS DAY I WONDER IT REAL OR NOT BUT, I TRY TO UNDERSTAND WHY? WHO TRANSPORTED US….. THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER.

WRITTEN BY WILLIAM MCDREDY

NEVER FORGET, WHAT TO US AND REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO US.

JACK MCDREDY: FATHER COME ON

WILLIAM MCDREDY: HA COMING JACK

WILLIAM MCDREDY: …..

ELIZABETH JOANE SANDERSON MCDREDY: HONEY ARE OK

WILLIAM MCDREDY: YEAH…. I AM

THE END OF PROLOGUE

CHAPTER 1 GRANDFATHER TO HIS GRANDSON

William mcdredy died on may 31 2017 hislast will and testament as wells as entire estate alone with his company to his only grandson lawrence "larry" mcdredy. Naturally the lawyers read the last will and testament, his 17 years old grandson of the founder large corparation in the world the shares of the company is much higher and stocks are same since his grandfather was still alive his always avoid bad investment choices so his company is still on the top of the worlds market. So naturally the investors are worried since his teenage grandson is lift in charge of it.

Chapter 2 reading, the journal and expeditions to the great hakurei barrier

One of the investors ask about it, the reassure them that he not change it. The reading of last will and testament, sure enough the investor are not worried and then William's lawyers toke his journal and give it to grandson. Knowing this he decided that he want to read, later that night read his journal, his journal there is place where humans and youkai live in peace. And its called Gensokyo, skeptical of this world existing decide to check his grandfather's study room. When he open the door to surprise that lots of book about everything to do with travelling back to that world then he notice something an old book dating back to time of the crusade, the when the Knights Templar hide the treasures, interred of this find he called his grandfather's friend. Professor James Thomas Richards in Cambridge, he pick the phone to his surprise that. His grandson called his phone. James reply with calm tone " what is its bloody 6 am in the morning", lawrence called with excited tone to his voice "PROFESSOR THINK MY GRANDFATHER FIND SOMETHING MIGHT INSTRES AS MORE MY GRANDFATHER FIND THE LOST TREASURE OF THE CRUSADES SOMEWHRE IN GENSOKYO COME HERE QUICKLY" . with that the professor get up leave to America, sometime later. The called the meeting and the board room, the board members agreed an Archaeology find will boast there company and other are still skeptical but then they sow the 10th century book, the agreed so they send an expeditions crew but this with the help of their Private army they never make same mistake again so they travel to Yatsugatake Mountains using C-17 Globemaster III and C-46 Commando. One the pilot ask " Um sir are we going to the right place" , and Boeing AH-64 Apache, alone with the Boeing CH-47 Chinook behind them, they enter with some kind mist on the mountain and all of the Flight instruments begin to flutter the pilot try to keep the plane in control and then after few minutes the pilot gain the control and the sow it Gensokyo and elsewhere in the shrine there's a girl her hair is now slightly longer and her neckerchief is once again yellow. She also no longer has a ribbon threaded through the hem of her dress (it has been replaced with a lacy pattern of a similar colour), or ribbons threaded through the bottom of her arm-socks. She sense that Great Hakurei Barrier is broken in, somewhere gensokyo. A woman with gap abilityShe wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. Sense it too she went to the shrine where the young girl is living . the girl ask angrily the gap youkai ," yakari what the hell did the outsider just broke trough the barrier if you that don't done something I will", the gap youkai look of disbelieve the shrine maiden angry so she tales her that she look into and tells her the mere humans from the outside world could broken the barrier that easily, " reimu I sure you the humans from the outside world so" . With that she leaves her, alone somewhere in gensokyo, the C-17 Globemaster III landed safely and alone the Boeing CH-47 Chinook, group of private military men with military gear on them, the aircraft open the cargo bay door are opening and it come out 5 Humvees and strange equipment with them, somewhere a girl Golden eyes and blonde hair with a braid down her left shoulder, tied with a green ribbon. Wears a black witches' hat with a star on it, a white apron, a black skirt. Flew to check what's going on alone with youkai puppetry Same as above, except her eyes were very dark green and nearly black, while her doll wears a black dress and a white apron instead. And two went to see a strange craft.

Chapter 3 Marisa kirisame and Alice Margatroid first contact with the outsiders from outside world

The two girls hiding in a bush looking at something land in the Forest of Magic

Marisa kirisame: Huh? ''What is that da ze'' with curious look on her and alice with worried look on her face.

Alice Margatroid: ''Marisa I think those people from the outside world and their carrying some sort of equipment and strange vehicle with them''. Alice look worry that they came to invade, so they to live until marisa broke out in hiding ,the private military soldiers and the archaeologist drop what their equipment they Two girls, one of them has Golden eyes and blonde hair with a braid down her left shoulder, tied with a green ribbon. Wears a black witches' hat with a star on it, a white apron, a black skirt. While the other one has she had dark blue eyes and short blonde hair with what appears to be a red band in her hair. She wears a light blue dress with long white sleeves and a long pink ribbon going round her neck and another one round her waist. Also, she appears to be wearing socks and has a black book with couple of dolls with her floating in the air, the mercenaries point at gun at them. Then lawrence notice the solider point a guns at the two girls then one of them prepare to attack them with her dolls, lawrence with loud yell ''STOP RIGHT NOW''. Everyone stops and lawrence introduce himself to the girls.

Lawrence McdredyHey ladies, ah hi I'm lawrence Mcdredy but you can call me larry for short

Alice: Hi mister larry, if you may asking why are people from the outside world is doing hear in gensokyo?

Larry: Well if mind asking where looking for treasures of the templar and we find a map from the 10th century. Somewhere in this world called gensokyo

When show the map the girls one of them take from him.

Marisa: Ha mine da ze

The mercenaries take out their guns out and pointed at marisa, then she drops the map

Marisa: …uh…um….ok…heh?

Alice: Forgive marisa she a bit of… a thief, so could you for give her

Larry: Ok but next time well my men will not Hesitate you and I don't care if you have magic and spellcards.

Alice doesn't tell him that they have magic but how does he know that is know it.

Alice: Larry how did you know-

Larry cut it off alice, he show her a journal in it where all the spellcards and magic in this journal. And eyes widen she ask him where that came from and wrote it

Alice: Where did get it, and who wrote it, how did you get it

Larry: It's My Grandfather he went to this world in search for templar's treatures, he was been there with expeditions crew but he is the only who surive the rest of his crew died or missing presumably dead, alice and marisa wanted to meet the shrine maiden reimu

CHAPTER 4 THE SHRINE MAIDEN REIMU HAKUREI AND THE GRAND SON

They travel in flight and so they follow alice and marisa to reimu's shrine on there, marisa ask why he carry an army. Because they have try it already so.

Marisa:…um…..uh larry what it, so why are here is to find the treasure

Larry sigh ask the question about the treasure yet suspicious of marisa

Larry: Yes

As they flying through the forest all the shrine their flying few miles and then they sow it the shrine they land. 2 Boeing CH-47 Chinook and 2 AH-64 Apache, they left the chinook. Larry walk through the stairs alone with expedition crew consist of 10 archeologist and 15 armed escort, they meet reimu and she pissed. They look at her she has a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. Due to the color scheme, she's occasionally called the "red-white shrine maiden". Lawrence has bit skeptical of her, but she show the map to the treasure, her eyes lit up and she want to help. They have already decipher it, the location of the map points at up to sky. To the netherworld their where shock the treasures is looking for is up there, so reimu decide call yukari to open a gap. Few seconds later, she there is she purple eyes and long blonde hair. She carries a pink lace parasol and a paper fan, and rides on a red gap that leads to an unknown destination. She wears a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair. She open the gap to the netherworld so they go on journey again but this time with yukari, reimu, alice, marisa , and larry.

CHAPTER 5 JOURNEY TO NETHERWORLD TREASURE FOUND

So they found it the treasure at long as, and then leave with the treasure and larry give the treasures to reimu and marisa share 50/50. And they leave, before they leave larry tells marisa not to spend it or A curse will be fall upon her.

LARRY: OH BY THE WAY MARISA THIS HALF OF THE TREASURE IS CURSE SO DON'T SPEND IT BYE

MARISA: EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT?

The end?

WOW THAT LONG WORDS I'M TIRED OF WRITING SO CHAPTER 5 IS SHORT AND BECAUSE I'M USING INTERCAFE COMPUTER SO MY TIME IS SHORT AND I TO FINISH MY OTHER WORK FIRST SO THERE, I KNOW ITS CARP. SO DON'T OWN TOUHOU PROJECT THIS IS AN OC. AND NO FLASHBACKS, BECAUSE I'M TO DAMN TIRED SO. BYE


End file.
